In Love and War
In Love and War is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-sixth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred seventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot Previously, Giulietta Capecchi reported to the police that her mother Franca had placed a bomb at the train station. Maddie and the player went there and found the bomb beside the dead body of Seamus O'Neill. The player defused the bomb before starting the murder investigation. The team then quickly arrested Franca for the attempted bombing. Giulietta was soon spotted in her family's old, burned down house. Afterwards, an armed Giulietta demanded for her mother so that she could kill her. The team later found enough evidence to arrest harlot Adrienna Brassiere for the murder. Adrienna denied involvement at first but then admitted to the murder. She said that she knew of Seamus's affair with Giulietta, which she saw as him betraying the gang. Angry, she bashed his head in with a standing ashtray. To set an example for the rest of the Italian and Irish gangs, Judge Lawson sentenced Adrienna to life in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player talked to Adrienna, who admitted that the Irish gang was definitely in shambles. However, she said that she suspected Franca was hiding something in the old Capecchi house. There, they found Vittorio Capecchi's notebook, which Evie said was proof that Vittorio was meeting with a certain Rochester to talk about his illegal land-selling scheme in Coyote Gorge. They talked to Franca, who only warned them about the Rochesters' power. After Maddie and the player ensured that Giulietta was alright, Mayor Cornelius Castletown decided to lift the city's alcohol prohibition due to loss of revenue and alcohol related crimes. The Squad then moved to Wolf Street to investigate the Rochester family. Summary Victim *'Seamus O'Neill' (found with his head bashed in at the train station) Murder Weapon *'Standing Ashtray' Killer *'Adrienna Brassiere' Suspects ABrassiereProf5MOTP.png|Adrienna Brassiere EDupriProf2MOTP.png|Erica Dupri FCapecchiProf4MOTP.png|Franca Capecchi CO'CallaghanProfMOTP.png|Colum O'Callaghan GCapecchiProf8MOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum. *The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears a flower. *The killer wears yellow fabric. Crime Scenes In Love and War (Slider).png|Concordia Station C207CS2.png|Station Benches C207CS3.png|Clock Tower C207CS4.png|Clock Mechanism C207CS5.png|Burned House C207CS6.png|Porch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Concordia Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bomb; Victim identified: Seamus O'Neill) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb; New Lab Sample: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Investigate Concordia Station again. (Prerequisite: Defused Bomb decoded; Clues: Trash Can, Clipboard Checklist) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Adrienna Brassiere) *Ask Adrienna Brassiere why she was at the train station. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Checklist. (Result: Train Notes; New Suspect: Erica Dupri) *Ask Erica Dupri if she saw anyone suspicious in the train station. (Prerequisite: Train Notes unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Train Station Clock) *Investigate Train Station Clock. (Prerequisite: Erica interrogated; Clues: Franca Capecchi, Bloody Handkerchief; New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne) *Interrogate Franca Capecchi. (Prerequisite: Train Station Clock investigated) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burned House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Heart Necklace, Photo) *Examine Heart Necklace. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Talk to Giulietta about Seamus' murder. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta wears Eternal Youth Cologne; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Clock Mechanism) *Investigate Clock Mechanism. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Gun, Clock Parts) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Invitation) *Question Franca about her proposed parlay. (Prerequisite: Invitation unraveled; Profile updated: Franca chews gum and wears Eternal Youth Cologne) *Examine Victim's Gun. (Result: Dark Substance) *Examine Dark Substance. (Result: Train Grease) *Ask Erica if she shot at the victim. (Prerequisite: Train Grease identified under microscope; Profile updated: Erica chews gum) *Examine Clock Parts. (Result: Chewing Gum Tin) *Analyze Chewing Gum Tin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Colum O'Callaghan) *Ask Colum O'Callaghan about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Colum O'Callaghan identified; Profile updated: Colum wears Eternal Youth Cologne) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Porch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Book, Faded Map, Potato Sack) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Vial of Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Vial of Yellow Liquid. (09:00:00) *Confront Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Vial of Yellow Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta chews gum and drinks whiskey) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Adrienna's Annotations) *Question Adrienna about her message to Seamus. (Prerequisite: Adrienna's Annotations unraveled; Profile updated: Adrienna chews gum, wears Eternal Youth Cologne and drinks whiskey) *Examine Potato Sack. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Ask Colum about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article found) *Investigate Station Benches. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Standing Ashtray, Flask) *Examine Standing Ashtray. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Standing Ashtray; Attribute: The killer wears yellow fabric) *Examine Flask. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (6/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (6/6) *Investigate Concordia Station. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Clue: Giulietta's Bag) *Examine Giulietta's Bag. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (09:00:00) *Ask Erica if she's seen Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Bloody Knife analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Porch. (Prerequisite: Erica interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Music Box) *Make sure Giulietta's okay. (Prerequisite: Music Box deciphered) *Ask Adrienna about the Irish gang's plans. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Reward: Gangster Suit) *Investigate Burned House. (Prerequisite: Adrienna interrogated; Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Franca about Vittorio's connection to the Rochesters. (Prerequisite: Notes analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Wolf Street)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the proverb "All is fair in love and war". *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the cases where the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 3 and A Plague on Both Your Houses, Romeo and Juliet, a play by William Shakespeare, is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks